


The AU you never knew you needed, but do

by NiightCrayon



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, Gen, I have no idea where this fic is going, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiightCrayon/pseuds/NiightCrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at a fast food restaurant can lead to sometimes,on occasion, romance blossoming from within.</p><p>...A.K.A. I don't know what I'm doing with my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The AU you never knew you needed, but do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My fellow coworkers at Dairy Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+fellow+coworkers+at+Dairy+Queen).



> In all honesty this was supposed to be a joke but lmao nOPE I AM GOING ALL OUT WITH THIS ONE 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> This is my first time posting anything on here, as well as writing anything to this extent- hopefully it turns out well and tell me all what you think!  
> (Also, i made them all a bit younger- such as Genji being in his late 20s, Zenyatta is still early 20s, and characters like Mccree and Pharah are now early 30s.

The place Jesse worked at was a wreck- and it soon became a pain in the ass, too.  
People swerved in and out of the building, dropping by to rather say hi to the coworkers or to buy food to feed their damn loud mouths with. Although, he felt like a hypocrite saying that- he does the same thing almost every week.  
However, when you personally worked at one of these places, it's a completely different deal.  
You have to face the people who complain about every little nick in the ingredients or how the total surface area of the cake was inconsistent with the selling price of it (Oh yes, he had heard it _all_ ). Though, it was nice not having to personally deal with them, and since Jesse has never worked either of the two cash registers before, it didn't seem like he was going to for a while. From the moment he started working there, he was put to work chill; the position where you made ice cream for the customers who came to eat at the local Dairy Queen.

Jesse Mccree was actually brought to work at this " _establishment"_ by a friend of his- somebody who he had _thought_  he could trust with his life; that is, until he recently experienced hell itself in all of its fast food glory form. This friend of his, Genji Shimada (a nice fellow; his green hair attracted a lot of customers, which was probably one of the many reasons they hired the clever man) had told him stories of the workplace previous to Jesse working there- often times these stories told of ridiculous events that included the many coworkers Genji seemed to know (Some of these events being: 'Lucio dropped five cones onto a families table", "Reinhardt ate 5 baskets of cheese curds and didn't die", and, of course, "Jamison catching almost the entirety of the grill room aflame and didn't get fired for it")

One day, Genji had approached Jesse, telling him the knowledge that the store was hiring new and fresh ( _cough bitches cough_ ) employees, and that due to a few "social links" of his (Jesse's _pretty_ sure it's because Genji's best friend/tutor worked there, and two votes are better then one) he could get Jesse an automatic hire. The offer captivated his interest, to say the least. Based on his previously told anecdotes, the coworkers there seemed to be enjoyable, the food there was alright, and best of all, it's a _free fuckn' job_. Damn right he was going to take up an opportunity like that.

However, fate eventually had to break it to him that the job wasn't the best. The pay was at minimum wage (with no sign of manager Reyes to get him a "Reyes"- ha, get it? ... I'll be leaving now.) and most customers that came in were a hell of a lot more annoying then anybody Jesse'd met in his lifetime. He wondered how many of these people lived in this area, and how he didn't know that they were all such assholes before. But, Jesse needed the money (for several reasons- a new truck, rent for his totally-not-shitty apartment, etc.), so he couldn't just quit out of nowhere. Also, even though he complained often, he really did love working with the other employees.

First time Jesse walked in with his fresh uniform on (given to him by Genji, of course), some of the workers there immediately went to start conversations with him. The first person being a thin, young, thickly-British accented girl named Lena- as stated on her name tag- and she seemed to be quite friendly. Tagging along right beside her was a skinny boy- he was about her height, headphones hanging on his neck (was he even _allowed_ to wear those at work?)- some type of insanely loud electro pop music blasting out of them. The younger mans name was Lucio, it seemed. Lucio had laughed continuously at Jesses hat, as well as his boots/spars that were on his feet.  
"Oh man, I can't believe this- I know Hana said he looked like Clint Eastwood but _this is just spot on-_ "  
Lena shoved him a little with her elbow, gave him a quick glare, then directed her gaze back towards Jesse. Jesse had gotten that kind of talk about his fashion before, but the energy and hyperactive attitude spouting from the younger lad made him crack a wide grin, and he chuckled lowly under his breath. Lena waved quickly-  
"Hiya! I'm Lena, and this here is Lucio-" she shoved him once more with her elbow, so after Jesse finished shaking her hand he could proceed to shake Lucios, "-we are awfully excited to meet you! I promise you that you'll never have quite the work experience like this one- it's surely something!" She bursts into a little fit of laughter as she looked around the room and saw Amelie sending a glare into their direction. Jesse had no idea what was up with her, but he had concluded to ignore it for that moment. He was lead behind the counter to clock in by Lucio, who talked excitedly about having another "dude to hang out with". Angela, the girl behind the front cash register, smiled at him as he turned to type in his security code to get him logged into the system. Once finished, Jesse turned to the glowing blonde haired woman beside him ( _damn_ did she look like an angel straight from the heavens above), and stuck his hand out, smirk and all. She accepted the signal to shake hands and smiled once more.  
"We are glad to have you work here, Jesse."

That's how his first few minutes at the establishment had gone- it was nice, everybody welcomed his newly formed presence with open arms. Honestly, if the coworkers weren't as kind and enjoyable to talk to as they are, Jesse wouldve hightailed that job quicker then you could say the word blizzard.

It had been three months since he had begun working back then, and summer was coming quickly, which meant the place was going to get busier then ever. Due to the place increasingly gaining customers as the hot season approached, they were in need of a few more employees.

On one of the more recent shifts that Jesse worked, they had hired two new workers; a mother and daughter who would soon become great allies alongside everyone else. The daughter, a woman who seemed to be younger than him by a small amount, was placed on the drive through cash register (known as 'cash out'). The mother, a more elderly woman (who seemed to be acquainted with Jack and Gabriel), was put to use the headset to take orders (known as just 'take'). This woman's name was Ana, and her daughters was Fareeha. Often times, when the morning shift front workers would leave and the night shift ones would fill their places, Jesse could spot Fareeha watching them leave the building- and one time, he even caught her in a conversation with Angela just before she had left, a soft smile had crossed upon Fareehas tan features.  
Jesse had soon come to know of all the workers who only worked morning shift- Angela was one of them, and they shared some funny stories with one another; laughing in the warmth of each other's presences. Jesse could even say she had an almost motherly feel to her- comforting and easy to talk to.  
Bastion was another morning worker- a robot who didn't speak much, but loved to help out when others were in need of it.  
Jesse didn't talk much to Mako and Jamison (probably because Jamison was like a _bat out of hell,_ and talking to Mako seemed like an obvious death trap), and he proceeded to keep his distance from the two strange grill workers.  
Mei worked chill in the mornings, and she was as kind as ever; she cleaned and restocked everything properly so that Jesse or Gabriel wouldn't have a rough time working the night shift.  
Satya did take- however, most of what he knew about her came from stories or rumors since she usually leaves the store before Jesse arrives.  
Morning shifts seemed like they would be calm, almost relaxing (if not for the constant beep of orders in drive or the loud noises coming from the blending machines). That was the exact opposite of night shift- and if it weren't for Jesses fucked up sleep schedule he _had_  to fix, he would've taken working morning shifts instead. It was much busier for chill workers during the later shifts, too. More people wanted ice cream during the hours of night after all.  
The workers were lively, though, which helped Jesse from his sleep-induced state he was often in during the night. More often then not, he works alongside Gabriel in chill, the one who had taught him the basics. They were a pretty strong-working team together, though it still didn't help Jesse from thinking that he could be a little rough around the edges at times. The amount of death threats Gabriel mumbles under his breath to customers got him the nickname "Reaper" around the restaurant- Jesse, and other workers, found it _hilarious_.  
Genji often conversed with him when there wasn't any orders to make- and eventually, he was introduced to Genji's tutor and best friend Zenyatta through this. He was a friendly omnic, never causing a ruckus, and Jesse has still yet to hear him speak louder then his calm, almost monotone voice. If he was going to be completely honest, without Zenyatta there, night-shift front would probably barely be able to function. It's not that the workers were _horrible_ \- in fact, it was the complete opposite. They were all friendly, almost _too friendly_ , and often times the workers were distracted talking to one another that they would forget they were still at work. Those times were when Zenyatta would go up and softly tell them of how there was still work to be done, but to "not fret, conversations with one another may resume when our priorities have been dealt with." Most of the time he spent telling this was to Hana and Lucio- they were both seemingly well workers, but they would converse with one another constantly, and eventually even Jack had to say something to them on the matter. They didn't talk to one another during work time as much after that.  
Jack was the store's owner, and main official manager. _Technically_  the role should've gone to both Jack and Gabriel, but the company had stated how they couldn't get the budget for hiring two at the store, and had gone with Jack (also due to his significantly better social skills with others). Of course, this made Gabriel furious- it's a wonder how he is still a manager with the amount of time Jack and him spend bickering towards one another.  
Another thing about Jack is that he's got this mysterious, almost ominous feel to him- apparently, a while back, he was quite friendly and would often create store deals so the customers could be happier then ever (I know, gross). The Jack Jesse has always known, however, is a bit more aggressive, but he still does care- it's just that it's a different kind of caring then usual (the aggressive 'you better find somebody to drive you home tonight or I'm going to do it' talk with Hana was _legendary_ at the store, ending with Hana calling him 'dad'). His switch from a kind manager to a weird caring and almost brutal one had given him the nickname Soldier 76- the 76 part coming from a joke on how old the employees all seemed to think he was. Again, another mystery unsolved regarding Jack.  
Ana was soon titled manager- whether or not if was her work skill or her acquaintance status with Jack and Gabriel nobody knows.  
The last manager who worked there was Winston. He was intelligent and clever- apparently him and Lena go back a long while. Jesse had spoken to him for a bit, and the conversations with him were pretty nice- they usually drifted from " _how are you_ ", or, " _how many peanut butter jars have you eaten this time_ ", all the way to, " _what do you believe is the correct procedure to take considering the current governmental officials beliefs on the black market raiding teams being formed_ "... Jesse didn't provide much of an answer for that one, and Winston was glad to tell his whole side of the ordeal.  
Amelie often worked alongside Winston, doing take while he would do cash out. She only really talked to Lena, and occasionally Gabriel, and Jesse and her never really had a full conversation with one another. He didn't really want to either- she creeped him out in a way he couldn't describe.  
Torbjorn was another guy who worked the front cash register (known as just 'front')- Jesse labeled him as "nice enough, but kinda strange", and left it as that.  
Lucio, Genji, Zenyatta, and Lena would take out the orders up front to customers (known as 'expo'), and he found out that Genji and Zenyatta worked both morning shift and night shift when they could. No wonder why Genji was busy all the time, Jesse thought to himself.  
Zarya was the huge woman, and kind of intimidating if you've never really spoken to her before, who worked in grill. She didn't come in often; working only when any other grill employee was sick or had something to do that day. She was pretty nice to talk to once you've worked up the courage to do so.  
Then there came the last guy who worked there- Reinhardt. He was the eldest of all the workers, and had apparently worked there almost as long as Jack and Gabriel. Reinhardt was another manager who worked, and at night he takes over the grill position, and dominated at the job. He was loud, determined, and bold- often times he tells quite the interesting tales of past workers at the Dairy Queen. Jesse got along with him quite well- struggling a little with Reinhardts interesting speech patterns, but he was never bothered by it. If he had to put a label to Reinhardt, it would be 'badass'. The grill worker was definitely one of the hardest working out of the bunch, and was always so chipped when he discussed orders with customers. He truly was the most badass one there- though Jesse would never say a thing about it in front of Gabriel, who thought the old man was "too _soft and weak_ ".  
So, that leaves us off to now, where apparently there was a new worker coming in, and Jesse was waiting impatiently for their arrival. Typically he wouldn't be this enthusiastic about it, but apparently the new employee coming in was Genji's brother.  
Genji didn't discuss the topic of his brother often- apparently they had gotten into a fight a while back on the phone while Genji was driving, and he was so distracted by their conversation that he hadn't been watching the road. He ended up flipping his car over a pole in the ground. This landed him in the hospital for months in a coma- eventually leading him to be stuck in that state for almost a year and a half. He had eventually woken up and couldn't move over half his body- "Most of my body is prosthetics", Jesse remembers Genji telling him a little bit after they had met, ", the other parts of my body have obvious visible scars". That's what Jesse had been curious about when he first met the younger man- the amount of deep scars that covered his face and neck were definitely eye-catching. The crash had apparently been just as bad as it sounds- Jesse is just glad that Genji made it out alive after such an event.  
After that whole fiasco, however, Genji never really heard from his brother. Whenever he tried to contact him, it would cut straight to voicemail, and his brothers previous apartment was empty. Of course Genji had been upset at his older brother Hanzo- but he was told by a certain friend that forgiveness can heal the deepest of wounds (and he truly believed that). From then on, Genji thought he would've never heard from Hanzo again- until one night, while working (hilariously enough), his elder brother had walked through the front doors. Since that day, Genji had said that they always try to keep in touch with each other, and once summer started, he asked his elder brother to start working with him. With a bit of reluctance and slight peer pressure, Hanzo agreed to the job offering.  
That's how Jesse ended up in _this_ situation- leaning on the chill countertops and humming a patient tune in wait for his friends brothers arrival. What Jesse wasn't expecting, however, was a man around his age to walk in- hair tied back, face as pretty as "the golden side of a river", and- wait, was half of his chest just exposed? Who _does_ that? _Does he always do that_?  
Genji walked over to the man, handing him a uniform to get dressed into for the night. The man- who Jesse still couldn't believe was Genji's older brother Hanzo- nodded and walked off. Jesse was off in his own world after that- unintentionally staring at the other mans ass as he drifted off into the back of the store. Fingers snapped in front of him and his spine curled upwards- he looked over to see the culprit of the snapping was Hana. She smirked devilishly, and stated-  
"I didn't know you had a thing for _silver foxes_ , Jesse."

Jesse Mc-fuckn'-Cree held his head in his hands- grumbling about how screwed he was over his friends older brother; work was about to get _a lot_ more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I have so far! I have no idea when the next update will come- I don't have a laptop to really use, I'm currently just using my phone. 
> 
> I have also drawn the scene where Mccree first sees Hanzo, as well as how Genji looks in this fic if you guys would like to see it!


End file.
